Tomato Coffee
by Angeliclown
Summary: Germany gets coffee from America and is peacefully enjoying it when Italy decides to visit. Not a great summary. WARNING: Human names used. Germany/Ludwig x North Italy/Feliciano


A German sighed happily around the brim of his coffee cup as the rich brown liquid ran down his throat. He had had a strange obsession with the warm drink ever since his American friend, Alfred, had introduced it to him a few years back. Since then, he drank it every morning. Unlike Alfred, the drink did nothing to aid in awakening Ludwig, but the taste was hypnotic. 'Germans must really be made of steel,' he chuckled to himself, not noticing as another presence entered his small kitchen.

"Ve~! Doitsu, what's so funny?" A small, high-pitched voice questioned. Ludwig's head snapped up as he spotted his Italian friend peeking from between the doorway. Before the German could retaliate, slightly tanned fingers brushed against his own causing him to release his hold on the black mug.

"Feli!" He yelped out in surprise at the Italian's wide grin, small hands clenched around his prize.

"Ve~! You were drinking coffee, Doitsu?" He questioned, glancing into the glass. "I thought only Alfred liked coffee." He took a large gulp, instantly spitting the strong liquid all over the germaphobe's tile floor. "Ve~! And I can see why; this is horrible!"

"It's black," Ludwig informed, already scrubbing at the floor with a sponge that used to rest near the sink.

"What!" This seemed to really shock the Italian who raced over to the cabinet, throwing boxes to the floor in search of sweeteners. "Why would you ever eat anything without sugar!"

"Feli!" He screeched, rushing to catch the falling objects. "You're making a mess!"

"Ve~! I found it!"The Italian cried, ignoring the distressed German in favour of ripping open the brown package.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig cried out the younger man's full name as he proceeded to dump the entire contents of the paper bag into the already abused mug. Taking a tentative sip, Feliciano spit again; this time in the sink.

"Needs tomato," he mumbled under his breath as he skipped over to the fridge.

"Scheiße, Italian! " Ludwig cursed."Not everything in the world needs the disgusting taste of tomatos!" Ignoring his friend's distastful comment, Feliciano began smashing the fruit, scattering juices all over the cabinets and counter. Ludwig's eyes widened, blinking in shocked horror at the mess that used to be his kitchen.

"Ve~! This is perfect!" The Northeren Italian cheered, spilling more liquid on the tile as the mixture sloshed around. Just then noticing the shocked German on the floor, Feliciano squeeked. Seeing that he was too shocked to yell, the burnette tugged on his arm, practually dragging the blue-eyed man back to the chair he was seated at before. "Try it!" He smiled, shoving the cup into the German's shaking hands. Ludwig was about to reject, but the hopeful look on Feliciano's face stopped him. He could at least try it, right? Sighing, he took a tentative sip, flinching at the intense sweetness before finally ajusting. As the tomato chunks spilled onto his tounge he nearly moaned in joy. He had no idea how such a disgusting sounding mixture could taste so good, but closed his eyes in lust nevertheless. "Ve~! Doitsu likes it!" Feliciano cheered, reminding the other man of his uninvited guest.

"Ja, it's good." Ludwig nodded, holding out the mug. "Do you want some more?"

"Si," Feliciano smiled, and to Ludwig's suprise pushed away the cup.

"Uh, Feli? What are you-mmph!" The German's voice was aburtly cut off as a pair of soft, yet sour, lips pressed against his own. Slowly Ludwig's eyes fluttered shut as he tried to pick out the strange, yet familar, taste on the other's teeth. 'Tomatos, of course!' he finally remembered, deepening the kiss in an attempt to savour the taste.

"Ve~!" The Italian suddenly yelped, pulling apart as hot coffee coated his front. Sometime in their kiss Feliciano had ended up straddling the larger man's lap who, caught up in the moment, had dropped his cup, glass shards surrounding their feet. Suprisingly, the mess didn't bother Ludwig for once who, looking at Feliciano's soaked, pouting look, burst into deeply accented laughter. At the lack of sound on the other's part, he forced himself to calm down, looking worriedly at the burnette who was trying hard to stiffle a giggle. The German's brows furrowed in irration. 'How dare he make me worry like that! I thought I had insulted him in some way!'

"Ve~! Feliciano giggled. "Doitsu should laugh more often; he looks so cute!" Irradiated at being called 'cute', yet embarrassed all the same, Ludwig turned away attempting to hide the deep colour that rose all the way to the tips of his blonde hair. The action caused the Italian to giggle once more, ignoring the stain on his shirt in favour of cuddling into the larger man. "I love you, Luwig." Feliciano breathed, shocking the German at the use of his name.

"I love you too, Feli." He paused for awhile as if deciding on something. "You still have to clean up your mess though."

"Aw~ Doitsu!"

**Translation(s):**

Scheiße: Shit (German)

Ja: Yeah (German)

Si: Yeah (Italian/Spanish)

**Country(s):**

Ludwig: West Germany

Alfred: United States of America

Feliciano: North Italy

**Author's notes:**

No, I havn't frogotten about _Prussia's Love Mission. _I actually wrote this a few weeks before that one but never posted it. And yes, people do really drink their coffee with tomato chunks. This story is actually largely based off of me and my half Italian, half Japanese boyfriend. I used to drink my coffee black until he made me try it with tomatos and I love it! I highly suggest everyone tries it! (Black is still better in my opinion though!) Anyways, I have a bunch of fanfiction written that I just need to type so be on the lookout for them as well. Feel free to suggest pairings for me to write!


End file.
